Within the Apocalypse (Rewrite)
by Nukefox19
Summary: During Naruto's fight with Madara, during a major collision, Naruto goes unconscious and later finds himself in a whole new world. A world that's completely new to him. A world where the dead feasts on the living. Earth/Wind affinity and Rinnegan Naruto.


**My first ever rewrite based on one of my stories. Remember, fighting style in this story is like Avatar.**

 **Temporary Saya bashing.**

 **Earth/Wind affinity Naruto (With Rinnegan)**

 ** _Prologue: Dying World_**

The sound of flesh being torn apart is indeed a heinous sound to hear. That's what you would hear if you were in a dark alley. A corpse that obviously displayed to be a man was torn open at the chest. On top of the corpse was another person that seemed to be a woman, but this woman's body had a decaying state to it. Pieces of her skin were peeling off, several bloody scars were throughout her body, and not to mention the look of how pale her body is. This sickening state of a lady was ripping intestines from the torn open male's corpse and actually eating them. The blood streaming down from around her mouth. Little chunks of organs were hanging from her mouth. It was truly a sickening sight to see.

Just a few feet away from the human eating woman, there lied an unconscious blonde man on the ground next to a dumpster. The blonde looked to be in his late teens, by the guess of it, the age of seventeen. He has long spiky blonde hair that slightly covered his eyes. Three whisker-like marks displayed on each cheek. The clothing he wore is rather questionable. He wore an orange and black jacket, which was unzipped to show that he wore a black shirt underneath it. He also wore orange pants and black sandals. Sandals with pants and a jacket, if others saw him wearing all that, he would definitely attract attention. His black shirt has several rips throughout it to show that he must've been in some sort of intense battle. There were some scratch marks on his face, but the blood that escaped those wounds dried up after a period of time. His eyes shot open to reveal his purple colored eyes that have some sort of ripple-like pattern.

He sat up slowly since his body was feeling pretty light. It was never a good sign when someone's feeling pretty light. The blonde placed his hand on his head after getting a painful strike from within. There was that sound. He looked to his left after hearing some gruesome sound. There before him was the lady eating away at the corpse. With a quirk of his eyebrow, the scene before him reminded him back to when a certain group of shinobi attacked his village with the living dead. His eyes narrowed to see that the decaying woman weakly got up. Yep, just like that time, they moved the same way. The living corpse eventually made it back up to its feet and slowly began walking to the blonde. He held out his hand to summon a black rod and firmly tightened his grip on it. With a quick swing, he threw the rod and watched it impale the walker's head. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside.

So after waking from his unconscious state, there was no telling how long he was out. Hell, there was no telling where he could be. He walked towards the way out. Before he passed the eaten corpse, he looked down to see that his chest had been torn open. His eyes locked on at the man's left hand. A wedding ring was on his ring finger. It was definitely going to be bad news for his spouse. That's if they find out. He turned and made it out of the alley. His sight was greeted by several buildings, some strange contraptions that moved on wheels, a post that hungover the roads and would change colors between red, blue, and yellow. Things were extremely strange to him.

"Where am I?" He quietly asked himself. Looking around carefully, he spotted a large school board off to his left. It was a good distance away, but he managed to make out that the sign said, "Fujimi Academy."

* * *

A group of people, two males and four females were running through the halls of Fujimi Academy. One of the students was carrying a metal bat. This student's a boy at the age of seventeen with an average height and build. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. He wore the black school uniform with a red T-shirt underneath. His name's Takashi Komuro.

Another student was carrying a wooden sword. Her name's Saeko Busujima, age eighteen. She has long, straight purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose. She also has blue eyes and her lips were shiny and pink like sakura blossoms.

The next girl was carrying a mop handle. She has long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. Her name's Rei Miyamoto, age seventeen.

The third girl has long pink hair, which she mostly keeps in two ponytails on either of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. She has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Her name's Saya Takagi, age sixteen.

Next was the only adult of the group, a tall blonde woman that was carrying a bag full of medical supplies with waist length hair and hazel eyes along with ridiculous curves. She was wearing a white dress shirt and brown skirt that was ripped at the sides. Her name's Shizuka Marikawa, age twenty-seven.

The last one of the group was carrying a nail gun. He was a slightly short and chubby boy with shoulder-length dark hair and bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. And of course he was wearing the standard male student uniform of his school. His name's Kohta Hirano, age sixteen.

They all came to a stop and leaned up against a wall. Takashi peeked around the corner to see a small group of walkers lingering around. He spotted a shoe on the ground next to him and grabbed it. "Okay, I'm going to throw this away from our path to draw them away. You have the keys, right Ms. Marikawa?" Takashi whispered. The busty nurse nodded, "Good." The teen threw the shoe back down the path from where they came from and ended up hitting a locker. The walkers picked up the sound and walked towards the source. Takashi beckoned the group, as they all ran out the doors. Once they all got outside, they all came to a sudden halt. They froze and could not believe what they were seeing. The whole parking lot was over flooded with several of them. Takashi shook it off, "We need to get to that bus." The bus he referred to was not too far from them, but it was blocked by a lot of the living dead.

"There's too many of them." Saya mentioned.

"She's right. They'll overcome us if we just run out there." Kohta said.

"They'll overcome us if we just stand here though." Takashi countered.

"Takashi's right. If we just stay here, they'll get to us in a matter of time. Even if we were to go back inside and barricade ourselves in a room. They'll flood the building and we'll be trapped inside without food and water." Saeko said.

"We have to…"

They heard the door to the school open and turned to see a group of people joining them, "Oh thank goodness there's more survivors."

Shido Koichi, age twenty six. He wore a black pinstripe suit and inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses. Shido's body frame would easily be described as very thin.

Kawamoto, age sixteen is one of the girls from Shido's group. She's a redheaded girl with golden brown eyes. She has only been seen wearing the female uniform of Fujimi Academy. Under her uniform, she wore a pink tank top.

Taniuchi, age sixteen, is another girl from Shido's group. She has magenta colored hair and blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She has always been seen wearing the female sailor uniform of Fujimi Academy.

Miura, age seventeen is a male student from Shido's group. He has messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt.

Yamada, age eighteen, wears a long white-sleeved shirt. He has short black hair and light brown eyes.

Kurokami, age seventeen, has long black hair that grows over his eyes. He does not wear the black uniform jacket over a long-sleeved white shirt. Unlike most students with these shirts, he wears his un-tucked.

Yuuki Miku, age eighteen, has short light orange hair and uses a hair band to keep her hair back. She also wears the female uniform of Fujimi Academy. She was known to be the sexiest student throughout the school.

Tsunoda, age eighteen has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes. Under his uniform he wears a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slightly.

Kaji, age seventeen has long brown spiky hair and wore the standard male school uniform. He also wore glasses and his figure was of an average teen.

Rei's eyes widened to see a teacher that she absolutely despised. She turned and got ready to just make a run for the bus, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she realized it was Takashi, "We need to go." She stated.

Takashi noticed how Rei's face had reddened. She wasn't embarrassed, but more or so she was rather upset, "Rei, what's wrong?" Rei looked at her childhood friend with a dumbfounded mixed with a darkly look on her face. She ignored him and began to make a run for the bus, "Rei!"

Everyone looked out in front to see the brunette making a run for it, "What is she thinking?!" Kohta nearly shouted.

Takashi gritted his teeth and decided to go after her. Shido stepped out in front of everyone else, "Let's go!" The teacher ran out after Takashi with everyone else behind him.

Rei bashed the mop handle into one of the walker's heads to where it actually dented the walking corpse, _"No way will I ever work with such a horrible person like him!"_ She kept running, ignoring the calls coming from behind her. Even knowing that it was Takashi trying to call out to her, she refused to respond. _"Takashi is a softy. Because Shido's alive, he'll just see him as a living person. Meaning he'll work together with everyone, including him. If that's what he's going to do, then I'll just go out on my own!"_ Rei was snapped out of her thoughts. The mop handle went flying. Her eyes widened when she noticed she had tripped over a walker that had been crawling. She winced at the pain from the impact she made on the ground. Her body began to tremble seeing how several walkers were closing in around her.

"Rei!" Takashi shouted.

Fear. The only emotion she could feel right now. She was absolutely surrounded and her friends were still a bit behind. The walkers would have her torn apart by the time they made it to her. This wasn't how she wanted to die. In fact, this is not the way anyone would want to die. She felt her ankle get grabbed by the walker she had tripped over. This was it. She started to feel regret of running out because of her hatred towards someone. There are things you're going to have to tolerate with if you want to strive for something. Tears began to escape her eyes, "No-" Her voice didn't raise.

The walker that had grabbed her received a rod through its head and hurled far away. A blonde man knelt down over her. Her eyes widened. Where did this person come from? The dead lunged at the two, only to be stopped by some sort of invisible wall.

"What the hell?" Saya questioned. The group had come to a stop to watch what would unfold next before them. The walkers were all closer to the two and were surrounding them.

"Who is that?" Shido asked. Even the teacher was clueless. He has never seen this person before, at least on school ground that was.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Saeko answered.

Kohta was too amazed. This mysterious person appeared out of absolutely nowhere and protected Rei. It was like he used some sort of magic or something to appear where he is now. _"C-Could he be…"_

Back with Rei and the blonde. The dead lunged at them again only to be held back once again. Rei was confused, "Hold on." She was snapped out of her trance and complied with what he said. Right now, she didn't care if she knew him or not. Her mind was set on wanting to continue living. She leaned up and hugged his mid-section. _"Shinra Tensei."_ He muttered quietly. It was then that the horde of walkers that surrounded them were viciously blown back. This wasn't the _'please move from the doorway'_ Shinra Tensei that he had come to use in his past. This was a full-fledged, bone crushing, organ melting forceful push that was used for combat.

The walkers rocketed off in all directions, the amount of force shown to all of the onlookers that were still behind. Several of the walkers propelled right into the school. A few of them ended up slamming hard against the constructed walls, impacting with enough force to make a small crater in it. However, their bodies were literally obliterated form the impact. Blood stained the spots they crashed against. The remaining ones were rocketed at the fence. This might be the most heinously outcome compared to the others. These last few were cut up in several chunks after going through the fence. Imagine cutting cheese with a cheese grater. Their body parts scattered all over the place. Blood dripped from the fence's wires and organs dangled from it.

Shido surprisingly covered his mouth and hunched over to prevent from having a bile moment. Everyone had a different reaction. It truly was a nasty event to witness. They either looked away or couldn't contain themselves and retched from the scene. Rei was curious as to what happened and leaned back to see that there were no walkers in sight. She looked at the blonde and saw how his bangs were slightly covering his eyes. What she just witnessed was nowhere near normal. It was more of what you'd see on TV. She wasn't even scared since this guy saved her life.

"T-Thank you." She said softly.

The blonde got up to his feet and took a step back so he wasn't literally hovering over her. Rei saw that he wore a strange outfit and noticed how torn up he was. Her eyes widened once she got a look at his purple colored, ripple-like pattern eyes. Still though, she showed no fear towards this person.

"Rei!"

The blonde held his hand out toward the brunette, which without any hesitation took it and was heaved up to her feet. Takashi and the others caught up to her. Some of them were eyeing the blonde, while the others were examining Rei to make sure she was alright. "Are you okay?" Takashi asked.

Rei brought her right arm forward and bent it to where she placed her hand on her left shoulder. She looked elsewhere to avoid looking at her childhood friend to show how regretful she seemed, "Y-Yeah."

Saeko had her eyes on the blonde, whom was keeping his distance from everyone. She walked over to him and stood next to him, "Who are you?"

The blonde didn't like how her voice had a demanding tone to it. He avoided from looking at her, "For a guy that just saved your friend's life, you're going to come to me demanding my name?" Yuuki turned to look at the two after hearing them talk. The voice from the blonde sounded cold and rather intimidating. Kaji came up to Yuuki, along with Tsunoda and joined her in watching.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to come off that way."

A sigh escaped the blonde. He turned his gaze to the purple haired beauty with an inexpressive look on his face, "My name's Naruto."

Saeko raised an eyebrow, "Fish paste cake?"

Naruto slowly blinked and averted his attention, "I'll let it slide this time."

The sword wielder giggled lightly having noticed that he's gotten questioning responses like she had just asked. Naruto's eyes locked onto a strange long yellow machine, "What is that?"

"Hmm?" Saeko saw that he was pointing at what they were supposed to go after. She tilted her head slightly, "You don't know what that is?" Her question was answered by a shake of his head, "That's a bus."

"A bus? Wait… is it like the other strange things that move fast on wheels?"

"Eh?!" Saeko turned to see Tsunoda with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Are you stupid or something?!"

Naruto ignored the boy and examined this bus that he had just found out. A tick mark struck Tsunoda once he realized that he was ignored. Tsunoda marched towards the blonde. "Tsunoda, you're being an idiot again." Kaji said.

The student growled. Saeko stepped aside to avoid getting mixed up in what's about to happen. "Don't ignore me you asshole!" Tsunoda shouted and shot a punch towards the back of the blonde's head. Naruto leaned his head to the side to avoid the attack and grabbed the boy's fist. Tsunoda tried to yank his arm back, but the grip on his fist was too great. "Let go of me you bitch."

Everyone turned to observe what was going on between the blonde and Tsunoda. No one bothered to even jump in and help the student, especially after what they had just witnessed. After all it was wrong of him try and attack the blonde. Naruto remained standing straight, as he sent the student launching toward the bus. Tsunoda went bug-eyed from crashing incredibly hard against the bus.

"Tsunoda!" Shido and his group, except for Yuuki shouted as they went to go check on him.

Kohta was completely astonished. A single tear escaped each eye, _"He is! He's a real bad ass character from a manga!"_ His eyes began to sparkle as he began to fanboy over the blonde.

Naruto blinked and just watched them go to the boy that he had just made a fool out of. Saeko came back to the blonde's side, "Did you really have to do that?"

The blonde turned to look at the purple haired girl that reminded him of a certain teammate of his back in his world. Just as he was about to answer, groaning sounds came from the school's main doors. Takashi and his group turned to the sound of several walkers coming out from the school.

"Quick, everyone to the bus!" Takashi shouted.

His group complied with his order. Shizuka got in first followed by the others. Kaji helped Tsunoda get in after everyone else were on. Shizuka started the bus and took a deep breath. "Where's Naruto?" Everyone looked around and saw that he wasn't on board. Saeko looked out the window and saw that Naruto was still outside. He hadn't moved from the spot he was on when he made an example of a rag doll out of Tsunoda.

Naruto stood his ground and watched hundreds of the walkers come limping out of the school. _"Kurama."_

 _" **What is it kid?"**_

" _I'm going to lay waste to this building. Not going to take a chance of a single one of them getting out."_

 _" **Go for it."**_

Naruto brought forth his right arm and flexed to where the palm of his hand is facing up at the sky. The group of people in the bus watched in a mixture of feelings as they saw the ground in front of the blonde rising up. Naruto twisted his hand so his palm was facing the massive chunk of ground and with a flick of his wrist, it went forth. He vanished and reappeared above the school, levitating in the air. The ground he had launched completely smashed the walkers from the entrance. He raised his arms to the air and flung them down after muttering those two words, "Shinra Tensei." A giant wall of sheer force went crashing down and smashed the entire school to nothing but rubble.

Back at the bus, everyone witnessed the scene and saw their school being completely obliterated. Naruto appeared inside the bus and startled most people with just his presence. However, there were a couple infuriated students. "You idiot!" The blonde looked at Saya and gave her a questioning look once he realized that her hair was the same color as Sakura's, "Do you know what you just did!?"

Saya got out of her seat and walked down the aisle towards the blonde. "Yeah, I destroyed the building with all of those inside."

"There could've been survivors in there!" Takashi shouted.

"Yeah!" Saya stopped right in front of him and looked up at him for eye contact, "Not only did you kill those things, but you could've killed survivors!" Saya's anger was boiling to where she was having to contain herself before she did something stupid. In her mind, she wanted to slap him so hard, but she was afraid that he would erase her from this world.

Naruto was silent. Saya and Takashi were right after all. What if there were survivors that were secluded from the walkers? If there were, they were guaranteed flattened to the ground lifeless. The blonde showed no sorrow or anything for his action though. Saya's eyes widened when her body jumped a bit after seeing his expressionless face. She squinted and honestly showed that she gave no shits with what she was about to do.

 **SLAP!**

Everyone went wide-eyed and most of them even gasped. Naruto was now looking to his right and ignored Shizuka's shocked face. Saya turned and walked proudly mixed with frustration back to her seat. Naruto shook his head and took a seat that was a couple seats back behind the driver. His gaze was focused on whatever he could see outside the window.

"Okay, here we go." Shizuka said and turned the keys in the ignition. Once it was on, she pushed down on the pedal and off they went.

" _ **Listen kid, don't worry if you killed any survivors. This isn't our world."**_

" _Whether it's our world or not, killing innocent people is…"_

" _ **Look, you did them a favor. There was no way they'd make it out of there with all those things in there. They would've gotten to the survivors and rip them apart."**_

" _That's the thing, what if they managed to make it out of there alive?"_

Kurama groaned in annoyance, _**"Just don't worry about it. We won't be staying in this world for long. As soon as we find a chance to get back home, we're gone."**_

Naruto began to regret his decision. Kurama was right though, he was right that whenever they find a way back home, they would immediately take it and be gone. He needed to find a way back home quick. Now that he was thinking about it, just how the hell did he wind up here? He closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto stood across from the last member of the Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. The two of them were both exhausted and pretty beaten up. "You have two things that belong to me boy. The nine-tails and the Rinnegan that Nagato gave you. I'm still shocked that he sacrificed himself to bring back those that he killed back to life."_

 _One of the wounds on Naruto chest began to bleed again, which caused him to fall on one knee. His body began to feel a little light due to all the blood he was losing, "I-I will protect… this world… and I will…" He got back up to his feet slowly, "Keep my promise!"_

 _Madara looked at Naruto's Rinnegan eyes, and saw that the blonde held his arm out in front, "Bansho Ten'in." He said, as Madara's body came flying to him._

 _Naruto held out his other arm, as a Rasengan formed in his hand. When Madara was in reach, Naruto slammed the Rasengan, but it ended up going right through Madara. The blonde stumbled forward a bit, but kept his Rasengan formed. He turned around to see Madara with his Susanoo summoned._

 _Susanoo raised its fist up, "Nagato…" The blonde thought, as his Rasengan began to change color, "Konan…" It began to grow bigger within his palm, "Pervy Sage…" It was no longer blue and instead, took on a mixture of crimson and black colors. Naruto charged at the protected Madara, while Susanoo attempted to punch the blonde, "I will keep my promise!"_

 _The two attacks closed in, "The nine-tails is mine!" Madara shouted._

 _Naruto held out his Rasengan, "MADA-"_

 _Flashback ended_

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, _"So our collision must've triggered some sort of portal and sent…"_ His eyes widened.

" _ **Madara may more than likely be in this world too."**_

" _I haven't seen him nor sense any of his chakra though…"_

" _ **He's sealing his presence. This is Madara we're talking about kid."**_

" _I need to find him and finish this."_ Just before he was about to get up, the bus came to a halt to where it caused some people to get lifted off their seats and hunch over the seat in front of them. He managed to keep his position. Wondering what was with the stop in movement, he got up and looked out the front window to see a massive horde of walkers. He looked out the windows on each side to see several more and not to mention that there were quite a few coming from the rear. They were surrounded, or at this rate, would be completely trapped. Where did they all come from? Last he checked, he didn't recall seeing this many when he made his way to the school.

"T-There's too many of them!" Tsunoda panicked.

Shido's entire group, along with Shizuka and Saya were all beginning to panic. Saeko just remained in her seat seeing that there was nowhere to go. If they went out those doors, they surely wouldn't get too far. They'd be overrun by them in no time. Takashi was looking in all directions to try and come up with an idea. Kohta and Rei just stared out the front of the windows in astonishment. Naruto sighed seeing how they were all being helpless, but it was true though. If they were to make a run for it, they wouldn't get very far. Some walkers made it to the bus and began pounding on it. Their weak decaying bodies kept pounding as hard as they could, striving for a meal.

"Wait!" Miura shouted and shot up to his feet. He caught everyone's attention and pointed at the blonde, "Can't you do something?"

"Yeah!" Kawamoto and Taniuchi both shouted.

Naruto looked at the brunette boy with a bored look on his face, "So is that it?" Some people had went from a panicking state to a questioning state. "Since you've all witnessed what I've done back at the school, you're going to rely on me for whenever you all are backed into a corner?"

Tsunoda's nose cringed and his blood was boiling. He didn't like this guy, not one bit. So he shot to his feet, "Look around! If you haven't noticed, we're just normal people that don't have special powers. There are hundreds out there not giving us any chance to make it out of here. I mean, we can try, but they would overcome us in a heartbeat!"

Takashi stood up, "He's right." Naruto's eyes drifted to the seat on the other side of the aisle from Tsunoda, "At this rate, we'll dehydrate and die from starvation if he remain here. Unless we don't want to suffer from that, then we'd just run out there and suffer of being torn open and ripped to shreds."

Rei was next to stand and saw that he looked right at her, "Please." The brunette said softly. She was already saved once by him and now asking to be saved again seemed that it'd be too much to where the blonde would feel used.

Saya rolled her eyes, "You all are wasting your time. This guy only wants to do what helps him out. He doesn't care about us."

Takashi's childhood friend shot a glance to the pinkette, "Then why did he save me?! He could've just left me there to be eaten."

The pinkette stood and glared at Rei, "He saved you because he probably has questions for you. Once he finds out that you, not to mention all of us that don't have an answer he's looking for;" She then shot her infuriated glare at the blonde, "He's going to leave us."

Rei grunted and left her side as she went to Saya with her fist clenched. The pinkette squinted her eyes and waited for the punch to knock her out. However, she didn't feel a thing after a few seconds. She opened her eyes to see that the blonde had caught her fist. Naruto looked between the two, "You shouldn't be fighting against one another. You're a team, right?" Both girls nodded lightly, "Your world is suffering to where you all are going to become extinct. You all need to work together and do what you all can do to survive this predicament." Naruto turned his gaze to Saya, which she jumped a bit to see that he was looking at her and her only, "I might have killed some survivors back at the school, but while I'm here, I'll do what I can to help you all out and any other survivors. So you can look at me as teammate for the time being."

Saya was lightly trembling still thinking that he would strike her down. Back then, what if he was right about there being no survivors? Both parties couldn't really prove their side of it. Although, all those walkers walking out of the school could have been a sign that there were no survivors left, "H-How can we trust you?"

Naruto blinked and let go of Rei's fist, "I've saved this girl already. Doesn't that say enough?"

Shido stood and pushed his glasses up a bit, "If I may." Everyone turned to look at the teacher. Naruto narrowed his eyes getting a weird feeling from this guy. This teacher had some sort of aura that reminded him of a certain slithery deceiving snake Sannin. "Saya is partially right. You saved Rei, but it seems you did that for something that you want. Now, you're saying that you're our teammate. How can we trust you?"

The blonde rubbed his temples, "As you see, a team needs to work together. A teacher of mine taught me a little something." Everyone examined the blonde closely waiting for what he had to say next, "Those who break the rules are scum. But, those who abandoned their friends, are worse than scum."

 **(Play Final Fantasy Type 0 Servant of the Crystal)**

Everyone went silent and absorbed what he had just said in. Naruto patted the top of Rei's head and vanished. It's true. Those who break the rules are scums. But, those who abandoned their friends, are worse than scum. If these people were going to be a team, they were going to have to get on the same page in order to survive this apocalypse.

Tsunoda had a puzzled look on his face, "Eh? Does he think he's our friend now?!"

Outside, in front of the bus, several walkers were erupted from the ground and sent flying in all sorts of directions. Saeko and Rei went to the front of the bus with Shizuka and saw some sort of spear penetrated to the ground. Naruto appeared next to the spear and grabbed hold of it. All the other walkers heard a new sound and went to the source of it, which was the blonde's flashy entrance. A grin formed on his face seeing how they all diverted their attention from the bus and came after him. He removed his spear from the ground and held his free hand up to the sky. Several spikes shot up from the ground and cleanly stabbed through several of the walkers. He stomped his foot to the ground as the spikes shattered into several pieces. The pieces actually turned into miniature forms of the spikes. He swung his arm horizontally as each mini spikes shot off and penetrated more walkers through their heads.

Back in the bus. The scene before them was truly something wouldn't see anywhere, but movies or games. This time though, it was happening for real before their very eyes. Kohta's eyes were sparkling. Shido and his group were at a loss of words. Takashi was amazed and yet just found this hard to believe, "H-He's like… a warrior worth a thousand." He said.

The number of walkers have lessened drastically in just a matter of seconds. Naruto looked to see that there were just a couple dozen left of them. _**"Oi, oi. Sure are being flashy kid."**_

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and held out his right arm toward the remaining walkers. His open palm facing them. A severe vortex of wind shot out from his hand and toward the walkers. The wind was truly devastating. It completely shredded the walkers once it reached them. Leaving several chunks of their bodies scattered all over the area. Getting a good look once more, he spotted no more walkers. Once his spear vanished, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders. He closed his eyes.

"Na-" Saeko failed to say his name after seeing the walker that had grabbed him had its head severed. Bodies were lying everywhere. The ground stained by all their blood. Blood from the walkers' stained his clothing. He dusted his hands off after laying waste to the living dead and vanished, just to reappear back in the bus. His return shocked everyone. He sat down and folded his arms. Saeko and Rei were still at the front with the blonde nurse.

 **(Stop playing song)**

"I hope you all don't always give me this astonished look. I understand it's something you don't see, but you just got to get used to it." Naruto said. The bus still hasn't moved after his return. This upset the blonde slightly, "You can continue."

"Narutooo!" Some of the girls, even Kohta squealed, and went to the blonde. Tsunoda and Kaji from Shido's group went to join in on crowding the new guy.

With Naruto now in their world with humans on the brink of extinction, things were going to change a lot. Things might've not turned out so well based on his arrival into this world, but it was surely going to change. He was going to do what it takes for the time being to make sure they lived on. But once that time comes to where he finds a way back home, he will take that opportunity and take his leave. For now, he's just going to stick with what he told them and see what was coming up next for him with his time here.

 **A/N: And that concludes the prologue. As you can see, there has been some MAJOR changes already compared to the first story. I don't plan to have him suffer from memory or anything based off his verse. Going to start adding in what music to play at certain scenes. Anyway, that's that.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
